Timeline
A timeline for the ''Bendy'' franchise, listing official, chronologically-ordered dates taken from the franchise's universe and its known topics related to the non-fictional real world. 1860s 1862 * On July 1st, the Internal Revenue Service is founded. 1870s 1874 * MacArthur Steel Co. is established. 1920s 1929 * Joey Drew Studios is established by Joey Drew and Henry Stein in Brooklyn, New York City, New York. * The show of Bendy cartoons is created. ** The first cartoon, Little Devil Darlin', where Bendy premieres, is produced. ** The Sheep Songs! cartoon, where Boris the Wolf premieres, is produced. ** The Tombstone Picnic cartoon is produced. 1930s 1930 * Daniel "Buddy" Lewek is born. 1931 * On February 10, Joey Drew's announcement concerning his future plans for the studio is recorded in archives. * The Haunted Hijinx cartoon is produced. * The Cookie Cookin cartoon is produced. 1932 * On August 2, Susie Campbell's recorded message to her mother is recorded in archives. 1933 * On March 5, Wally Franks' account concerning his eavesdropping over Susie Campbell and Sammy Lawrence is recorded in archives. * On September 12, the Sent From Above cartoon, where Alice Angel premieres, is produced. * The Hell Firefighter cartoon is produced. 1934 * The Bendy and Boris dolls are made and sold in stores by Heavenly Toys. * The Snow Sillies cartoon is produced. 1935 * On June 16, Sammy Lawrence's personal struggle concerning his extremely tight schedule is recorded in archives. * The The Butcher Gang cartoon, where Charley, Barley, and Edgar premiere, is produced. * The Tasty Trio Troubles cartoon is produced. 1937 * The Nightmare Faire cartoon is produced. 1939 * On September 1, the global war, World War II, has begun. Unknown Year * Henry Stein leaves Joey Drew Studios and moves to Pasadena, California. * The Hell's Kitchen cartoon is produced in the early 1930s. 1940s 1940 * The Bendy Land amusement park is planned. * On May 19, Bertrum Piedmont's speech is recorded in archives. 1943 * On October, Jack Fain and Sammy Lawrence wins an award for one of their Bendy songs (albeit with Joey Drew taking the credit for it)."Sammy and I even won an an award for one of our songs last month... I was told. ''" - Jack Fain, November 18, 1943 * On November 12, Thomas Connor's initial impression concerning Joey Drew's hiring him, is recorded in archives. * On November 18, Jack Fain's account of his eavesdropping Joey Drew speaking with Thomas Connor is recorded in archives. 1944 * On June 23, Bertrum Piedmont purchases a massive amount of steel from McArthur Steel Co. * Spanning from July 1-August 1, Joey Drew Studios begins to experience financial troubles, due to excessive spending on Joey Drew's part. 1945 * On September 2, World War II has ended. 1946 * The main setting for the ''Dreams Come to Life novel. ** Somewhere during the Summer, Buddy Lewek is volunteered to work at Joey Drew Studios. * The investigation for financial troubles in Joey Drew Studios has started. Unknown Year * Around the early 1940s after the Americans entered World War II, almost every Bendy cartoons are re-released to promote war bonds. 1950s 1952 * On February 23, at the time of 2:30 PM, Allison Pendle and Thomas Connor are married.Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, page ??? Pre-1960s * On August 15 of the unknown year, at the time of 9:30 AM, Joey Drew Studios receives a bankruptcy report from Eastern District US Bankruptcy Court. * On August 28, Joey Drew Studios is defunct due to bankruptcies, legal issues, and health/safety concerns. 1960s 1963 * The main setting for Bendy and the Ink Machine. ** 30 years later on hiatus, on August, Henry Stein revisits Joey Drew Studios after receiving a note from Joey Drew, and ends up stuck in an endless loop as revealed at the end of Chapter 5. Unknown Decade Note: This section is for all events that happened within unknown decades. The events below are neither necessarily listed in chronological order, all happen within the same decade, nor all take place after the 1960s. * Bendy Land is constructed in the meadowlands of southern New Jersey. * Wally Franks retires from Joey Drew Studios, and moves with his family to Fort Lauderdale, Florida, where he founds Franks Handyman Service. * Allison Pendle resigns from Joey Drew Studios and joins Archgate Films. * On April 14, an unknown character listens to the recordings of Joey Drew, Wally Franks, Thomas Connor, Sammy Lawrence, Susie Campbell, Jack Fain, and Bertrum Piedmont. References Category:Timelines